


You Keep These Feelings, No One Knows

by Mayree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Dark Mark, Feelings, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayree/pseuds/Mayree
Summary: "In these times of doing what you're toldYou keep these feelings, no one knowsWhat ever happened to the young man's heartSwallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart"Czarny Pan cofnął różdżkę i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były obojętne i przeraźliwie puste, niemal martwe. Nigdy jeszcze Draco nie czuł się tak nieodwracalnie zgubiony i potępiony, jakby piekło otworzyło swoje wrota na Ziemi, by go tutaj pochłonąć.- Draconie Malfoy’u, przyjąłeś Mroczny Znak. –





	You Keep These Feelings, No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest cytatem z piosenki Shinedown "45"
> 
> Kanon w opowiadaniu jest zgodny z filmami Harry'ego Pottera, w książkach nie sprecyzowano, czy Malfoy naprawdę otrzymał Mroczny Znak.
> 
> Planuję przetłumaczenie na angielski :D

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

Oczekiwał bólu, tymczasem nie poczuł prawie nic. Z początku był zbytnio sparaliżowany strachem i przepełniony adrenaliną, aby móc skupić się na swoim ciele. Klęczał na jednym kolanie na zimnej podłodze swojego rodzinnego domu, w samym środku pokoju, w samym centrum uwagi. Stłumione, natarczywe szepty zlewające się w potok syczących, wężowatych dźwięków na zmianę cichły i przybierały na sile, czarne szaty stapiały się w jednolite tło i rozmywały na jego oczach, podczas gdy atrament wgryzał się coraz mocniej w jego ciało, rozlewał coraz głębiej pod skórą, barwiąc na jej powierzchni ciemne linie. Jarzące światło i szarawozielony dym wydobywający się z różdżki, cuchnący rozkładem i czymś niewytłumaczalnie _złym_ przyprawiały go o mdłości, sprawiały, że miał ochotę zerwać się z podłogi i wybiec, uciec jak tchórz jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Ale tego zrobić nie mógł – nie, kiedy jego ramię przytrzymywała ta trupia, lodowata dłoń, dłoń osoby zdolnej w każdej chwili wedrzeć się do jego myśli, osoby, która nie znała litości. Nie, kiedy ta osoba wypalała właśnie na jego skórze trwałe już na zawsze piętno, naznaczając go jako swoją własność.

Czarny Pan cofnął różdżkę i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były obojętne i przeraźliwie puste, niemal martwe. Nigdy jeszcze Draco nie czuł się tak nieodwracalnie zgubiony i potępiony, jakby piekło otworzyło swoje wrota na Ziemi, by go tutaj pochłonąć.

\- Draconie Malfoy’u, przyjąłeś Mroczny Znak. – 

Wokół podniosły się głosy, mocne i dudniące, krzyczące dziko i zwycięsko, ale… z dumą. Nie mógł rozróżnić wypowiadanych przez nie słów, świat zlewał się w mieszaninę dźwięków i rozmytych czarnych plam. Jak przez mgłę zauważył, że nie było już dłoni na jego przedramieniu. Wszystko przypominało sen.

\- Mój Panie – odpowiedział, skłoniwszy głowę, głosem opanowanym i spokojnym, ale jak gdyby należącym do kogoś innego. Podniósł się z kolan i wyprostował, starając się opanować. Brzydził się sobą. Mroczny Znak był jego marzeniem – od dawna go pragnął, ciężko pracował, by udowodnić, że jest godny go otrzymać, że można mu ufać. Teraz marzenie się spełniło, a on, zamiast z dumą i radością świętować zaszczyt, jaki go spotkał, stał tutaj, mając wrażenie, że się dusi. Dym już dawno się rozwiał, ale on nadal czuł w powietrzu zapach zgnilizny.

Jako pierwsi podeszli do niego rodzice – ojciec z przodu, matka o krok za nim. Jak zwykle, ojciec przemawiał za nich oboje.

\- Jesteśmy dumni, Draco – powiedział. – Wielki honor spotkał dziś naszą rodzinę. - 

W dzieciństwie gotów był zrobić wszystko, aby usłyszeć od ojca takie słowa. Nigdy mu się to nie udało, i oto teraz pierwszy raz spełniło się jego żałosne, chłopięce pragnienie zasłużenia na pochwałę. Ojciec był dla niego wzorem, jego duma - zapewnieniem, że to, co zrobił, jest słuszne. Marzył, że kiedyś okaże się jej godny, śnił, jak bardzo będzie szczęśliwy, gdy w końcu się to stanie.

I stało się. Kolejne z jego marzeń, które dzisiejszego wieczoru się spełniło. Podwójna radość.

Tylko że wcale nie czuł się szczęśliwy.


End file.
